The Change Threw Time
by hermonine
Summary: Two girls out horseback riding in their hills fall into a well and there world changes forever. Especially when they meet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...InuOC SessOC


_**Descriptions in our time:**_

Casey (K-sea) - Hair - Mid-back length brown hair with blond streaks  
Eyes - Hazel  
Height - 5'5  
Age - 15yrs

Ithilwen (Ith-ill-wehn) - Hair - Mid-back length brown/blond hair with natural blond streaks  
Eyes - Blue  
Height - 5'4  
Age - 15yrs

"speech" 'thoughts'

Author Note: I wrote this story with my friend Casey and she plays that character while I play out Ithilwen. This is our first story...so it might be bad in some places but we are trying lol. Please give us feedback on what you think. Thanks

Note: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I do own the characters Ithilwen and Casey.

_** Narrative **_

It was just one of those plain old days. You know the same old...waking up, cursing out your clock, going to school, and coming home for the best thing...RIDING! But what we didn't know was we were going to be in for the ride of our life.

We followed this trail and now we are up on top and we started coming down...you can tell there are some ditches. We have been here once before. Casey fell into a quick pile of mud but she got out safely. Once we were back safely on the trail we decided to ride toward what seemed flat land in the distance. But what looked so flat from so far away, seemed to take you to the top of the world, but once you get there you relies it is not as flat as you thought. Just a whole bunch of prikers and weeds and then a bunch of coyote trails that go on but don't bring you anywhere. Then just when we were at the point when you feel like you are about to give up this little critter came out of nowhere. We couldn't figure out what it was. All we knew was that it was about the size of a fox and **_dark_**. So, being us...we _had_ to follow it. We followed it to quite some while and right when we were about to call it quits but it suddenly stopped and came to us.

As it started coming towards us we were starting to get a bit nervous for we did not know what this creature was let alone what it could do to us. But being the curious, animal loving, girls we were we stood our ground and waited to see what it would to. It got to about half way to us before it just disappeared! We looked at each other to make sure we were not going crazy and as soon as we came to our silent conclusion that we both saw the same thing we jumped of our horses, let them roam knowing they would come when called, and went to investigate. The brush was really tall and came up to our waists so we were carefully looking around while we crept closer to where the creature disappeared too to make sure the said creature was not hiding anywhere and was not going to attack us or something. When we got to the place where the creature disappeared we saw, what seemed to be, a big whole in the ground. As we looked closer we noticed that it was not a big whole but a well. It was just that the brush and dirt were so high we could barely notice the wooden rims that surrounded the well. We looked in the well to see if we could see the creature but it was so dark in there that you could not see the bottom. Getting worried that the creature was hurt and us being the crazy animal lovers we are we decided to try to help the poor creature that fell in the well. We threw a small rock in first to see how deep it was and hearing the sound of the rock hitting dirt we found out it was not too deep and it was a dry well...good thing too for we did not want the creature to drown and it gave us more time to figure out how to get the creature out. We looked around to try to find something that we could use to climb in and out with but since we were in the middle of nowhere we were having little luck. Finally, we found what seemed to be strong branches from the trees nearby that were nice and long that we could use. While Ithilwen held the sticks steady Casey was going to go in and get the creature out...but things do not always go as planned. When she was just about a foot into the well the branches broke and Casey started to fall. On impulse Ithilwen automatically tried to grab her and just caught her hand on time the only problem was she was not strong enough to pull her up and Casey was slipping. So, only thinking about saving her friend and forgetting that she needed her other hand to hold herself up, Ithilwen used her other hand and grabbed onto Casey to get a better grip. Luck was not on there side though for with Ithilwen leaning over the well holding extra weight and no brace to hold herself up gravity took over and they both fell, closing there eyes and screaming into the darkness of the well, not noticing how long they fell or the blue lights surrounding them. Little did they know that they were not falling to their deaths but to a place where their whole lives would change forever...

They both landed safely at the bottom of the well and opened their eyes and looked up to see the sky...

Ithilwen 'I wasn't dreaming, I did fall in a well. But that doesn't seem right...I'm not hurt at all...I wonder if Casey...WAIT! Casey!'

Casey 'WOOOH! I DIDN'T DIE! What happened? The last thing I remember is...Oh, yah...Ithilwen!'

They both quickly looked around to see if each other were alright and they found themselves sitting, seemingly not hurt, but it was kind of too dark to really tell.

Ithilwen and Casey "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Ithilwen "I'm alright...a little freaked out but ok...how about you? Are you alright?"

Casey "Yah, I'm alright, a little shooken up but alright...um...How are we going to get out?"

Ithilwen looked around and saw some vines hanging off the sides.

Ithilwen "Um...we could use those vines to climb out and hopefully they won't break on us..."

Casey "Yah, I guess your right and I guess I'll go first."

Casey slowly stood up, dusts herself off, and looking for a safe way up the vines she could take. She slowly started climbing up with Ithilwen climbing up behind her. When Casey reached the top she paused and Ithilwen caught up to her trying to get her attention but Casey seemed dazed. Ithilwen didn't understand. She tried and tried to get Casey's attention but nothing would work. But as soon as Ithilwen got to the top she realized just what Casey was so dazed about...

Ithilwen "Um...Casey..." with a scared look on her face

Casey "Yah...I see it too..." with a shocked yet confused face.

Ithilwen "Um...Casey...by any chance do you know where we are...?"

Casey "Um...I don't know...but it's really pretty..."

They both found themselves in a small clearing that was very simple. Surrounding the dry well were trees and flowers. A small stream was going threw the clearing. It almost seemed to perfect to be true. After looking around Casey then noticed the huge difference in Ithilwen.

Casey "WOOOH! Ithilwen! Yo...yo...your...your hair! And you have EARS!" with a shocked look on her face.

Ithilwen "YAH!! I KNOW I HAVE EARS!...What did something happen to my hair!...AHHH! AM I BALD!" she grabs her hair and calms down a bit feeling it's still there.

Casey "No your not bald! Yes you still have hair! But...hold on DON'T MOVE!"

Slowly Casey walks up to Ithilwen and slowly starts rubbing her ears.

Ithilwen "Ahh, that feels so good...HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF!" She knocks Casey's hands away and suddenly feels her new fox ears on top of her head and freaks out.

Ithilwen "OMG! I HAVE EARS!!!!!" screaming frequently

Casey "WELL NO DUH! I was trying to tell you that!"

Ithilwen "Wooh, Casey your hair got way longer...and your blond streaks are gone. Wait...did you get taller?...HEY! That's that fair...WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT...! WHAT HAPPENED TO US!" starts freaking out again

Ithilwen had waist length shiny midnight purple hair with silver streaks that was slightly wavy. Her original blue eyes had changed to a crystal sky blue and she had grown 2 inches. She had midnight purple fox ears on top of her head with silver tips and a long midnight purple fox tail with a silver tip that luckily Casey did not see yet or else it also would be pet by her. She had changed into a fox demon.

Casey had not changed much. She still had brown hair though she no longer had the blond streaks and it had grown to waist length and it was slightly wavy. Her eyes were still hazel though they seemed to have more of a shine to them. She also had grown 2 inches. She was still human unlike her friend.

Ithilwen "um...maybe if we jump back in well we'll wake up...YAH...THAT'S RIGHT...come on Casey lets go..."

Ithilwen starts to jump back into the well then suddenly Casey grabs her arm.

Casey "Look how pretty it is here! You want to leave that fast? Come on just stay for a little bit. We will look around and if something tries to kill you...we will go back."

Ithilwen "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF SOMETHING TRIES TO KILL ME!" she looks around scared

Casey "Oh...nothing...lets go!" she says while pulling Ithilwen rapidly away from the well and to the stream.

Ithilwen "AHHH! WAIT! LETS THINK ABOUT THISSSSSSSS...!"


End file.
